Perfect・Finale
is a duo song performed by Aira Nanahoshi and Anju Shiratori in Episode 46. Performers * Aira Nanahoshi & Anju Shiratori - (Episode 46), (Episode 50) Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Shine out Precious Nokosu wa rasuto dansu dake Hajimaru hajimare fināre ga kuru wa Ichiban mabushiku kirakirari utai odotte Watashi no namae Ah Kanjiru kanjite aratanaru kaze yo Ichizuna hito mi de shiroi hane fukitobaseba ī Tokimeku sutēji kanarazu kanau wa Kiratto tsuyoku tsuyoku hikare Try... Breath... Watashi no namae Ah Ah Kanjiru kanjite aratanaru kaze yo Ichizuna hito mi de shiroi hane fukitobaseba ī Tokimeku sutēji kanarazu kanau wa Kiratto tsuyoku tsuyoku hikare Try... Breath... |-| Kanji= 翼をひろげた　伝説のプリンシパル Shine out 虹にも届くわ　信じる気持ちは Precious きらめきとはあなた ジュエルの声　響き 世界は目を覚ました でも終わりよ　そうね 満たされたの Dream goes on 残すはラストダンスだけ はじまる　はじまれ　フィナーレがくるわ 一番まぶしくキラキラリ　歌い踊って 消えるの？　ちがうわ　刻むの　心に わたしの名前 Ah 感じる　感じて　新たなる風よ 一途なヒトミで白い羽　吹きとばせばいい ときめくステージ　必ずかなうわ キラッと　強く　強く　光れ Try... Breathe... はじまる　はじまれ　きらめきをかけ抜けて 未来はいらない　飾るのよ　パーフェクト・フィナーレ 消えるの？　ちがうわ　刻むの　心に わたしの名前 Ah 「さようなら」Ah 感じる　感じて　新たなる風よ 一途なヒトミで白い羽　吹きとばせばいい ときめくステージ　必ずかなうわ キラッと　強く　強く　光れ Try... Breathe... |-| English= shine out. Precious All that's left is this last dance. The beginning of the finale has arrived Accompanied by the greatest glittering melody My name Ah I can feel, feel the wind of this new era arriving Blowing the white feathers from my wings On this exciting stage I'll make my wish come true A light strongly, strongly, shining, yet trying... to breathe... My name Ah Ah I can feel, feel the wind of this new era arriving Blowing the white feathers from my wings On this exciting stage I'll make my wishes come true A light strongly, strongly, shining, yet trying... to breathe... Full Version Romaji= Shine out Precious Nokosu wa rasuto dansu dake Hajimaru hajimare fināre ga kuru wa Ichiban mabushiku kirakirari utai odotte Watashi no namae Ah Kanjiru kanjite aratanaru kaze yo Ichizuna hito mi de shiroi hane fukitobaseba ī Tokimeku sutēji kanarazu kanau wa Kiratto tsuyoku tsuyoku hikare Try... Breathe... yume Get down Soshite saikō no ketsumatsu Tobitatsu tobitate fināre ga kita wa Yagate maku ga ori hikari wo saegiru tokimade Kikoeru deshō Ah Samayoi samayoe itsushika deau wa Jibun dake no supesharuna monogatari no gōru Nemuri ni tsukumade hokori wo idaite Kiratto takaku takaku nobore Shining wings fly to the sky Sā yuku no Watashi no namae Ah Ah Kanjiru kanjite aratanaru kaze yo Ichizuna hito mi de shiroi hane fukitobaseba ī Tokimeku sutēji kanarazu kanau wa Kiratto tsuyoku tsuyoku hikare Try... Breathe... |-| Kanji= 翼をひろげた　伝説のプリンシパル Shine out 虹にも届くわ　信じる気持ちは Precious きらめきとはあなた ジュエルの声　響き 世界は目を覚ました でも終わりよ　そうね 満たされたの Dream goes on 残すはラストダンスだけ はじまる　はじまれ　フィナーレがくるわ 一番まぶしくキラキラリ　歌い踊って 消えるの？　ちがうわ　刻むの　心に わたしの名前 Ah 感じる　感じて　新たなる風よ 一途なヒトミで白い羽　吹きとばせばいい ときめくステージ　必ずかなうわ キラッと　強く　強く　光れ Try... Breathe... 閉ざした夜空に　ただよう誰かの夢 手を取りゆきましょう　もう一度最初から Get down 泣き虫ではダメよ チャレンジした過去は 裏切らずかがやくわ 選ばれた日　そうね 描いてたの Starting point そして最高の結末 飛びたつ　飛びたて　フィナーレがきたわ やがて幕がおり　ヒカリをさえぎる時まで ほほえみ　贈るの　わたしのメロディ 聴こえるでしょう Ah さまよい　さまよえ　いつしか出会うわ 自分だけのスペシャルな物語のゴール 眠りにつくまで　誇りをいだいて キラッと　高く　高く　のぼれ Shining wings fly to the sky 戻らない　戻れない　ここじゃない　遠い場所 さあ　行くの はじまる　はじまれ　きらめきをかけ抜けて 未来はいらない　飾るのよ　パーフェクト・フィナーレ 消えるの？　ちがうわ　刻むの　心に わたしの名前 Ah 「さようなら」Ah 感じる　感じて　新たなる風よ 一途なヒトミで白い羽　吹きとばせばいい ときめくステージ　必ずかなうわ キラッと　強く　強く　光れ Try... Breathe... |-| English= With wings spread the legendary principal will shine out Deliver it to the rainbow, believing that these feelings are precious Glittering while your jewel's voice resounds the world awakens, but it's over (it's time) I'm satisfied (dream goes on) All that's left is this last dance. The beginning of the finale has arrived Accompanied by the greatest glittering melody Will they disappear? These times engraved in our hearts and my name--Ah I can feel, feel the wind of this new era arriving Blowing the white feathers from my wings On this exciting stage I'll make my wish come true A light strongly, strongly, shining, yet trying... to breathe... As the night sky closes on someone's dream Let's hold hands and start anew from the beginning (Get down) I won't cry (no crying) I'll challenge the past I won't betray you (that's true) I've created the the Starting Point And the ultimate ending Flying, flying the finale arrives The curtain falls, blocking out the light My melody of happiness... Can you heart it? Ah! As I'm wandering, wandering, I'll meet you someday In your own special fairy tale Take pride, until you fall asleep Shining, climbing higher and higher Shining wings fly to the sky I can't go back, not now So let's continue on Something is beginning, beginning to shine through I don't need the future to make this Perfect Finale shine Will they disappear? These times engraved in our hearts and my name--Ah Goodbye AH! I can feel, feel the wind of this new era arriving Blowing the white feathers from my wings On this exciting stage I'll make my wish come true A light strongly, strongly, shining, yet trying... to breathe... Audio Gallery See Perfect・Finale/Image Gallery and Perfect・Finale/Video Gallery. Trivia * This is Aira's first song. * A double Yattemita is first seen during this performance. * One of Aira's songs from Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream, Dream Goes On, is mentioned in this song and it makes several references to it. ** "Get down" and "mō ichido" are lyrics shared between the songs. Category:Music Category:Insert Song Category:Songs Category:Duo Song Category:Songs sung by Aira Category:Songs sung by Anju Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Anime